In love with the rain
by Canis et Loupe
Summary: Faye and Spike have never meet. Faye is trying to catch a bounty when she runs into him. Faye finds herself falling for him. But what happens when a jealous old boyfriend finds out, and Faye's roomate wants Spike? A FxS fic!!! R&R!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop!

Author's note: I got the idea from the anime convention I went to on Friday. JACON 2002! Anyway, at the convention there were like ten maybe twelve guys dressed as Spike. But one "Spike" caught my attention. His hair was exactly like Spike's! Well at least the darkness and the shape, and he looked exactly like Spike in the blue suit of his LOL! He was the second person I took a picture of, at the convention. Well everywhere I went I would run into him. My friend Amanda suggested I tell him that I thought he was cute. And he was cute, but I told her that I wouldn't because I have my own "Spike". Well the stair thing did happen but everything else I made up, well the raining never ending part was true! Well I hope you enjoy the story! Oh and feel free to email me any comments at myungi@hotmail.com 

With much love, Ohimesama_Shinigami ^.~ !!

In Love with the Rain.

Faye walked into the four story mini mall that was connected to the university. She couldn't help but laugh at all the people dressed up in such strange costumes. She couldn't blame the people for being here it was a beautifully built building. But why they were there she had no clue what so ever.

"Faye!" Her friend Amanda called as she pointed to the door of the screening room she was about to go into. She looked behind her to see if anyone else was coming. A strange man with fluffy forest green hair in a blue suit walked past her. He smiled at her then left.

"_Wow! Wasn't he just the hottest thing around?"_ Faye laughed to herself and entered the screening room. After the screening was over she had told Amanda to meet her at the bar on the first floor. Faye didn't really feel like hearing how cute the movie was, so she began to walk down to the first floor. She looked across the stairwell and saw that man again. Faye couldn't help but blush, this time he waved at her. Faye picked up her pace from a slow glide to more of a sprint. She began to run down the stairs when suddenly she had lost her footing and was about to fall when she felt a pair of strong arms around her. She looked up and saw that man. Feeling a bit frustrated and humiliated Faye pushed the man away. 

"Are you stalking me or something?" Faye looked up and realized that the man looked completely dumbfounded. 

"What are you talking about?" Just then another man with green hair ran up to them.

"Are you ok? I saw you slip so I ran over here to see if you were ok." 

"Wait a minute! If you were over there then...Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Faye was so embarrassed. She noticed that the one who "saved" her was taller, his hair was naturally green, and he looked a bit more built than the other guy did.

"It's no problem." The taller man was about to walk away when Faye grabbed his arm.

"Look I'm sorry, I feel so stupid for yelling at you like that. Is there any way I could maybe pay you back?" The man looked at her as the shorter one walked away.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"To the bar."

"Aren't you a little bit young to drink?"

"I'm twenty-three years old! Do I look that young?" The man laughed and smiled.

"A simple drink will do fine." Faye smiled as they walked to bar to have Amanda with a shocked expression on her face. Faye had found out on the walk there that the man's name was Spike Spiegel, he was twenty-seven and was a bounty hunter. Faye grinned, that's why she was there, to catch a 20 billion bounty, although she didn't breath a word of that. Amanda, Faye and Spike sat down at the bar counter.

"Hey Jet!" Spike called. A tall man in his mid thirties turned and recognized Spike. He had fairly dark tan skin and a black beard. 

"Hey Spike-O! The usual?"

"Yeah the usual," Spike confirmed, "Oh and the two ladies next to me, their drinks are on me." Jet leaned into Spike's ear and said,

"I thought that you hated woman."

"I do." Spike laughed, as Amanda began to order her drink and some hot wings.

"Uh...I thought I was paying you back."

"Well it wouldn't be gentleman like if I let a young lady such as you pay for my drink."

Faye ended up just getting an iced-tea while Amanda decided to get a Rhode Island iced-tea. Amanda said she meet her at the apartment later and that she would take the bus home. Faye stood up and thanked Spike for the drink. She left the mini-mall and was walking down the boardwalk when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Spike. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yes?"

"You forgot your jacket." Spike handed Faye her jacket and turned on his heel.

"Thanks." Faye said to the now retreating back. The sky was beginning to darken; Faye could hear faint sounds of thunder. She put her jacket on and began to walk towards her car. She was only half the way there when it began to pour. Faye wrapped the jacket tightly around her and began to run to her car.

She was just crossing the street, when a pair of headlights shined on her. Faye looked up and saw a car coming towards her. She sprinted out of the way. She looked back and saw that the dark blue car had stopped and the driver had gotten out.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't see the rain's pouring to hard." Faye knew that voice immediately. She looked up and saw Spike standing in front of her. 

"Spike?"

"Faye?" Faye laughed as Spike lifted his now soaking bangs out of his face.

"Earlier you saved me and now you almost killed me."

"Isn't that a coincidence?" Spike smiled.

"Well, bye Spike. Drive safely and don't hit anything." Faye smiled as she walked away towards the parking lot. Faye turned around when Spike called her name.

"Faye, I know this maybe a bad time to ask but could I get your phone number?"

"Sure." Faye laughed again and told Spike that it would be pretty hard to write her phone number down when it's raining. Spike suggested that she write her number in his car. Faye stepped in as Spike got into the driver's seat. He grabbed a towel and handed it to Faye. She tried to dry her hair but it was no use her hair, he clothes and she was soaked. Spike handed her a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote her phone number down and wrote a little note. Faye handed it to Spike. Spike read the note and smile. The note read: Spike first you save them you almost kill me, I guess fate has it out for us. Take care and be careful when you drive in the rain! Love Faye Valentine. P.S. I've been thinking this all day but...Spike you're really really hot! LOL!

"Do you really think so?"

"What? That you're hot? Yeah," Faye smiled as she put her hand on the door handle, "See ya later Spike." 

"How about I give you a ride to your car? I doubt you want to get any more wet than you already are."

"Would you really?"

"Sure."

The ride to the parking lot was a rather short one. Shorter than usual. I guess it was because Faye and Spike talked the entire time. For some strange reason Faye felt oddly attracted to him. When they had gotten to Faye's yellow Volkswagen, they both got quiet but were smiling. Just as Faye was about to open the door Spike pulled her towards him. He smiled then brought her lips to his. Not knowing what to do Faye began to return the kiss. Spike's hands rubbed up and down Faye's back. Faye began to run her hands through Spike's hair. Faye let out a small moan when Spike began to massage her back. Faye broke the kiss and panted that she had better go before it got any worse out side. Spike nodded. Faye hugged Spike then got out of the blue mustang. 

"Thanks Spike!" Faye watched Spike drive out of the lot. Faye leaned against the trunk of her car. She raised her hand to her lips. She sighed and got into her car. She sat there and continued to reminisce about her kiss, her first kiss with Spike Spiegel. She laughed at her self. She was twenty-three years old and had just gotten her first kiss by a total stranger who almost killed her. She smiled at the thought of Spike. She then realized that she was totally infatuated with him. She looked at the passenger's seat and saw that she had left her notebook there. She picked it up and turned to March 31, her agenda read: CATCH 20 BILLION WOOLONG BOUNTY!

"Shit! I totally forgot about it! Oh well it's late and I'm tired. I'll look for him tomorrow." With that Faye drove out of the parking lot. She turned the radio on and heard Utada Hikaru's 'Can you keep a secret?' She smiled today, would be her secret.

When she got to the rather large apartment she and Amanda both shared, she found that nobody was there. Amanda hadn't come home yet. She walked over to her blinking answering machine. 

"Two new messages. Message one *beep* Hi Faye-Faye it's me Amanda! I'm going to crash at Jed's place ok? I'll come home sometime tomorrow! Message two *beep* Faye, it's me Vicious. I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow well call me later...you have my number, bye. *Beep* No new messages." Faye began to take her soaked clothes off when the phone rang. Faye didn't feel like getting the phone so she decided to let the machine get it. 

"Record your message after the beep *beep* Um...Hi Faye it's me...Spike..."

Faye didn't wait to hear anymore she ran to her phone and picked the receiver up. 

"Spike!" Faye called to make sure he was still on the line.

"Faye, I thought you weren't home."

"I was just changing."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok. So what's up?"

"Nothing much...Faye?"

"Hmm?"

"Since the incident in...In the car I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I bet you're thinking that I am a stalker."

"No...I feel the same way. Besides a girl's gotta enjoy and remember who gave her first kiss." 

"What?"

"Nothing. Spike the nights still young. How about we do something."

"Like what?"

"Anything!"

Faye and Spike decided to met up at the Lake Eola Park. Faye put the reciever back and suddenly felt oddly excited, Remembering the fact that it was most likely going to rain again Faye decided to wear leather pants and a turtle neck and she brought a leather trench coat and an umbrella. Faye got there first since she lived the closest. Faye was sitting on swing when Spike sat down on the swing beside her. Faye smiled as Spike began to swing along beside her. Faye looked up at the moon.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Faye sighed as she stood up from the swing. She walked to the boardwalk with Spike following close behind.

"What is?" Spike watched the wind blow slightly through Faye's hair, she looked over at him and pointed to the moon, Spike nodded as he watched Faye look back up at the moon. Was it possible that this was love at first sight?

Author's note: Oh I just had to make a Faye and Spike fic full of tons of fluff! Anyway please please review it for me!!!


End file.
